The Yagami Family
The Yagami family are a group of main charecters within the story of The Adventures of Dark Yagami, consisting of the core five of Light's Mom, Sochiro, Dark, Light, and Sayu alongside Dark's twin sister Night who was revealed later in the story. There is also a large group of clones within the family including, Day Yagami, Dusk Yagami, Dawn Yagami and Twilight Yagami althought eith the exclusion of Day and Dusk they are not very relevant charecters. Interfamilial Relationships This passage contains major spoilers for a twist that happens near the end of the fanfic. I you have not read that part we highly recommend that you do not read this part. Several members of the Yagami family have interfamilial relationships, most notably the sevensome Light suggests early on in the story. These incidents, while rather infrequent are somewhat disconcerning, escpically considering the fact that the author never acknowledges the implication of this act, and the immoral and dangerous things caused by Interfamilial Realtionships. Another major case of Interfamilial Relationships, albeit accidentally, is in the final twist of the fanfic it is revealed that Dark, after Blud sent him back in time with his dying breath, got amnesia, and became Soichiro his own father, marrying Samather who became Light's Mom. This however is a little more justified as Dark/Soichiro didn't quite know that Samather was his mom, althought it is a bit disconcerning for Samather to do this despite not having amnesia. The authors blase relation to Interfamilial Relation is either one of the more damning evidence that he is in fact a troll, or one of the story's most disconcerting elements. Clones Thanks to Nights Cloning Machines several clones are technically part of the Yagami family. Day Day is a clone of Light and Night. He one day randomly decides that Dark is his father because Dark is cooler. Lives in the attic Dusk Dusk Yagami is one of the more important clones although he is not technically a true clone, he is infact an artifacial intellgence made to resemble to Dark, either working via Hard Light or is in fact a robot (it swaps back in forth between to two a lot). He serves a major role within the Khaos Arc as do to his Artificial nature he survives the Secret Death Note and manages to bring everyone back. Dawn Dawn Yagami is one the most dangerous and powerful clones. Created during the Clone Breakdown incident, he was created with just the right degree of independence and lion DNA to become one of the core clones. He dresses like James Bond. He is also part Shinigami. Orginally Dawn was to be named Darknight, because he is "like Batman" thought Night named him Dawn as he would "bring a new Dawn to there crime-fighting". This lead to a large amount of groans from the audience. Twilight One of the less relevant clones Twilight is a clone of Dark with Vampire DNA and a user suggested character. Despite being a Vampire he is never shown to drink blood and seems fine in the daylight. The Light Zombies At one point in the story Night messed around with the Time Machine and it spat out a bunch of Light Yagami clone zombies alongside Dawn Yagami. Unlike most clones they do not seem sentient and are mostly just attacking people at random. The were all turned into bunnies do to Light's moms Brownie Canon. The Dark Army During the Khaos Arc, Dark created a bunch of clones of himself although the purpose isn't clear. They mostly act as faceless drones, following orders from Dark or Night. They are all later killed by Chaos via The Secret Death Note.